The present invention relates to a method of drawing a pattern in upper body tailoring and more particularly, a method of measuring the figure of a human body so as to adapt to the differences in the body figure.
Conventional pattern drawing in tailoring is the same for different people and does not discover the defects in the body figure for compensation in advance, so that misfits happen quite often and further alteration is usually required. Therefore, conventional pattern drawing methods are not satisfactorily applicable in mass production.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a method in body figure measurement for a pattern drawing in upper garment tailoring so as to promote the quality, reduce the loss, increase the productivity and the profit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a sketch pattern drawing that the dressmaker can easily handle with the variation in body figure while tailoring so as to avoid any further alteration.